


Aware

by PastelCoin



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/F, Gen, Lesbian Relationship, M/M, Mental Illness, Multi, a lot of platonic relationships, gay relationships, i don't think there will be anything bad but who knows, mentally ill oc, possible mentions of violence, really awkward romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelCoin/pseuds/PastelCoin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cyclops girl named Lys lives in the Underground, just like every other monster. She's got a couple of friends, and her life is fine. Probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aware

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is my first fic I've ever actually published online, so I hope it goes over well. Even if my fic is an oc/canon fic. Still, hope you like it!

The atmosphere was light and calming. The room had a single light, which was coming from the statue against the wall on the other side of me. The statue hummed a melody from the music box inside of it. It was a lovely melody, but it was slightly nostalgic. I rested my head back against the rocky walls of the dimly lit room. 

I felt as if I could almost fall asleep. This was so much better than being with other people. Being alone--that was all I wanted. I was free from the anxiety when I came here; no constant sweating or headaches or gut turning feelings. Just contentment. 

My eye slowly closed, breathing slowing as my body began to shut down into slumber. I felt my senses disappear as everything turned black. An odd dream of some sort began playing in my head. I saw the smiling face of a young child who stood next to other taller people, watching what I assumed to be a sunset. It felt so distant, yet so close. 

There seemed to be some sort of light-hearted discussion that only sounded like pure mumbling. Some of the figures ran off one way, while another went a separate way. There were three for only a moment, until the taller of the three ran ran off to join the others. The two of them stood there for a moment. The child and a taller figure.

The child nodded and the taller figure turned to take their hand and began walking away, but the two paused for a moment to face where my point of view was. Both of their faces were blurred out and undistinguishable, but I could still make out the giant warm grins on their faces. 

Their faces and the background dissolved into darkness as I found myself shifting as my body woke up from the dream. I opened my eye albeit hesitantly. The mumbling of what sounded like a person's voice reached my ears as all my senses slowly returned. I woke up in my own bed, in my own apartment; definitely not where I fell asleep at originally. I sat up and heard the sound of the television on in the other room. 

I yawned almost silently as I stretched my limbs. I slowly got out of the covers and onto my feet. I sleepily trudged to the door and opened it, only to see Sans on my couch, helping himself to some hot dogs as he watched an episode of Mettaton's show. I walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing out some chocolate milk. I closed it then walked over to one of the cabinets to my left. 

I grabbed out some donuts and set them on a clean plate. With my food in one hand and my drink in the other, I walked back into the living room and plopped down next to Sans on my couch. I sat my food and drink on the coffee table and then proceeded to slouch into my comfortable couch. I could hear Sans chuckle at my actions. "You know you fell asleep in that room in Waterfall you like so much, right?" He asked, turning his head only slightly as his eyes still focused on the television. I blushed a bit and nodded, keeping my eyes downcast.

He chuckled once more. "Don't worry about it, kid. It's no skin off my back," he joked. I laughed quietly, and nudged him arm as I grinned at him. "You're so silly. Anyways, thanks for taking me home," I told him, my grin settling down into a soft smile. I noticed Sans' grin widen a bit at that. "It's no problem. Nobody around here is bad so it's not like there's any danger to you falling asleep out there. Except maybe catching a cold." 

I snorted at that last bit, and elbowed Sans again. I shot him a look; not a mean one, but a playful one. With which, he returned with a content look. "Anyways," he started out quietly, turning down the volume on the tv. "Have you done any more drawings lately?" My eye widened a bit at my realization. "Oh!" I gasped, "that's right!" I jumped from the couch, and ran into my art room. 

My art room used to be just an office room, but since I didn't actually have a job, I sold all the old furniture and used art things I found at the junkyard; like the art desk and the watercolor paints and such. It was a nicely sized room; good for all the projects I did with larger sized canvases. I looked at what was already sitting at the canvas. It was the painting of Papyrus, who had so gladly taken up the role of my model. In my paints, my whites, reds, and Blues were already running low.

I'd already painted Papyrus numerous times, but he was hard to refuse, and the joyous look on his face as he got to take home one of the paintings was always just so adorable and heartwarming. I looked it over before smiling at the picture. I ran back out to the living room and showed it to Sans, who didn't seem surprised, but still loved it. "Would you mind giving this to Papyrus when you get home, by the way?" I asked, smiling sheepishly at the smiley skeleton. He nodded, "Of course. I really appreciate you going out of your way to make Paps happy like this. He really loves your art, you know?" I blushed, but smiled nonetheless. "Thanks, Sans. Tell Papyrus I said thanks too, okay?" Sans merely nodded as he stood up and shoved his coat back on. 

"Hey," he said as he reached the door. "Yeah?" I asked, raising a brow questioningly. "Thank you. And stay creative, Lys. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, he left. The cold wind blew in through the house, leaving me shivering as I cuddled up on the couch with a blanket and my dinner. 

The clock ticked, and it echoed in the room. I had long ago turned off the television. My food was already ate, and my drink already drunk. I stared up at my blank white ceiling. The house was so quiet. It had a different feeling than the room in Waterfall when it was like this. It still wasn't as comfortable. 

I wished that Sans hadn't left. I didn't want to anxiety of people coming over to happen, but I also didn't want to go out all by myself. I hummed, getting up to taking my dishes into the kitchen and set them in the sink. The sink was empty besides the two I just set in there; the whole house seemed clean enough for me to not have to do any cleaning. I was bored.

I didn't want to draw. I didn't want to go out. I didn't want to invite anyone over. It was already so late. What was the point? I should just head to bed. With that, I headed back to my bedroom. It felt more lonely than it did a couple of hours ago; hearing the tv through the door, knowing Sans was in there. 

I felt restless. Probably because I'd already slept quite a bit earlier in the day. Nonetheless, I shimmied down into the covers, feeling warm. I recalled my talk with Sans. I felt really happy to know that my art really had an effect on him and his brother. 

Somehow, that in itself helped ease my restlessness. I felt a wave of tiredness wash over me as my eyes slowly shut. I could hear the sound of a familiar melody playing from a distance away. I smiled before my body shut down entirely.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> My tumblr is TackyUsernameIsSuperEffective, if anybody wants to hit me up to ask a question about the fic or just say hi! Also, art for the OC is in my art tag, in case anybody wants to check it out.


End file.
